


A Visit Can Change Everything

by UnknownHuman22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Rewrite, F/M, First time writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHuman22/pseuds/UnknownHuman22
Summary: What if Hermione visited Harry when he stayed those weeks at Diagon Alley? How big of a change would 3rd year be with Harry and Hermione growing closer than before?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: This is my first time trying to do this. Don’t expect awesome writing from me. You can criticize my writing, story, pace, or whatever. But please use constructive criticism. Telling me the story is trash without telling me why it does not help. If you think the story is good, also tell me why. 
> 
> You will see parts of the books with some Harmony twist because I want to stick to canon as much as I want/can. This fic will be a 3rd-year re-write. I’ll maybe do the later years. Right now, it seems like I am, but who knows. Hopefully, I won’t start a new fic in the middle of writing this one, unlike a specific fic writer that I know. Without further ado, enjoy…. Or not. Oh, yea, also, all mistakes made by me, no beta reader.

Chapter 1

Aug 7th

Harry James Potter was lying on a very comfortable bed in the Leaky Cauldron but, he couldn’t sleep. He met the Minister of Magic a couple of minutes ago and didn’t expel or arrest Harry for blowing up his aunt like a balloon. That wasn’t the reason Harry was awake, though. Oh no, Harry was awake because of what happened at the end of second year, The Hug as Harry likes to call it. 

Why didn’t Hermione hug Ron? Harry pondered. Not only did she run at me like a missile, But she didn’t hug Ron! All Hermione and Ron shared an awkward handshake. Harry really wanted to hold her hand, but the Gryffindor side failed him. 

Yet, after a few months, Harry thought about the hug he and Hermione had. He tried so very hard to ignore the hug as just that, a hug. But Harry couldn’t because he’s Harry Potter. Why did she only hug me? Ron is also her friend. Does she-

Before he could even think more, the sleepiness took over Harry, and his eyelids began to droop, but before he ultimately fell to sleep, he caught part of a song downstairs. “Hey, little train! Wait for me! I once was blind, but now I see.” 

Aug 8th

Harry woke up from a restful sleep; reaching over to get his glasses and then putting them on, he got up from his bed. 

“Hello Hedwig, Good morning. How are you, girl?” Harry asked his owl. 

Hedwig clicked her beak happily and flew down to Harry’s arm and nibbled on his ear before flying back to her stand. Harry chuckling at his owl’s behaver, went into the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to enjoy his freedom from his-so-called-family. While Harry was eating his breakfast, his mind instantly wondered about Hermione, but he shook his head slightly and decided not to think about her for a while. After breakfast, he decided to wander around Diagon Alley, where he stopped by his favorite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, where he saw a crowd form and decided to check out what was so appealing.

** THE FIREBOLT ** 

THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HANDNUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST. 

“Huh.” Harry mused, he was torn between wanting the Firebolt and his own Nimbus two thousand; he then decided that the Firebolt wasn’t worth it as he never lost on his Nimbus, though he wished to have the Firebolt. There are more important things. Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, looking at the time and saw it was 4 PM, he decided to write a letter to Hermione and try to explain what just happened to him in the past day. 

Dear Hermione,

How are you doing? I do hope you are doing well, Hermione. I’m not going to ask if you have done the homework because we both know you’re done with it.

You might’ve heard already, but I sort of ran away from Privet Drive after blowing up my “aunt, “ I really didn’t blow her up, though, more like she inflated like a balloon, and I’m staying here at the Leaky Cauldron. I met the Minister of Magic here where he was waiting for me, and I thought I was being expelled, but he explained that they didn’t send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts and it was an accident His words, not mine. On the bright side, I can do my homework during the day. There’s a new broom on sale, and it’s supposed to be really fast, but I think it costs a fortune to get it.  
From,  
Harry

“Hey, Hedwig?” Harry got a hoot for an answer.” Be sure that Hermione gets this, ok?”  
Hedwig looked at him with an offended look that he would ever doubt her. 

“Oh, and be sure to stay there so that Hermione writes a reply, ok, Hedwig?” Hedwig clicked her beak and took off. Harry watched Hedwig until she was gone, “Be start on the Homework, I guess.” Harry mumbled to himself. 

After a few hours, Hedwig returned with Hermione’s letter, and Harry surprised himself when he noticed he has been working on homework for that long, and he saw it was time for dinner. Deciding that he would read Hermione’s letter after eating dinner, Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15 PM, and after a quick thank you to Hedwig and feeding her, he went downstairs to eat. It was 7:24 when Harry went back to his room to read Hermione’s letter.

Dear Harry

I’m doing really well, Harry. Thank you for asking. I’m more concerned about you, though. 

“Course she is.” Harry chuckled. 

“You are right to think that I’ve done my homework, but I haven’t finished all of it. Anyway, Harry, how bad was it there that you blew up your aunt Harry? Are you ok now? Do you need any help with anything? How can I help? I know you don’t like asking for help, but please let me help Harry. And what’s this about doing homework during the night? 

“Bugger, shouldn’t have said that,” Harry said under his breath. 

Did the Dursleys not let you do homework during the day? If so, Why? I’m going to try and convince my Mum and Dad to let us go to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow to meet up and talk.

“Wait, What?!” Harry yelled out loud. Hedwig, who was having a peaceful time, barked out in discomfort. “Sorry, girl.” The young wizard said sincerely. 

Is she really going to try and convince her parents for her to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron? I don’t even know my feelings towards her, and she wants to meet up? Is she really going to try? Harry thought to himself in a panic. He then turned back to the letter and continued reading, 

“Don’t even bother with some white lie Harry James Potter! I will fish out the truth if you do. Can you also please not buy this broom, Harry? You already go fast enough on that Nimbus broom. I know you said that it costs a fortune for it but still. I don’t want you on a faster broom than the one you already have.” Please stay safe, and hopefully, we’ll be able to see each other soon.  
Love from,  
Hermione

Harry needs to respond and tell her there is nothing to worry about.

Dear Hermione,  
There isn’t anything to worry about, Hermione. I’m safe; I don’t want you to take time away from your parents to visit me.  
From,  
Harry

“You know what to do, Hedwig?” Harry half asked, half questioned. Hedwig hooted an affirmative and left.

Harry was now pacing back and forth in his room. Hermione will try and convince her parents to come tomorrow and talk. I didn’t even say anything too bad in my first letter! I know she means well, but I don’t want to take time away from her parents. We’ll see how it goes if she does manage to convince them. 

He looked at the clock and saw that it was now 8:45 and went to read since he had nothing better to do. Sometime later, looking at the time again, he saw it was 9:15 and went to retire for the night.

Aug 9th

Harry woke up and did his morning routine. Noticing Hedwig standing on her porch with a letter. Harry walked over, untieing the letter, and gave her food and owl treats. Looking back to the letter, 

Dear Harry, 

Don’t even try to tell me there isn’t anything to worry about; it’s clear that your so-called family doesn’t treat you well. And besides, I spend a lot of time with my Mum and Dad. I’m sure spending a few hours with you isn’t going to hurt. They gave me permission if you haven’t figured it out yet, Harry. Can we meet at 3:00 PM? See you soon Harry.  
Love from,  
Hermione

After reading the letter, Harry saw it was 7:45 and went to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast, he went to Diagon Alley, where he spent his morning and most of his afternoon. Looking at his watch, he saw it was 2:55 and walked back to The Leaky Cauldron. 

As soon as Harry walked a foot into the place, his vision was filled with bushy brown hair, and he heard a muffled “Harry!” Harry felt slim arms around him, hugging him and squeezing the air out of him.”Need…. Air…” Harry managed to gasp out. 

“Right! Sorry.” Hermione responded with a slightly higher pitch than usual and with her cheeks painted a little pink.

As Hermione pulled away from the hug, Harry got a good look at her and noticed she had… more color. 

“Did you get a tan, Hermione?” He asked before Hermione had a chance to say anything. 

“I...My parents and I went to France for a couple of weeks and got back on the 6th,” Hermione answered. But anyway, Harry, are you alright? Are they treating you well here? Do you need anything? Are you in-” 

“Hermione,” Harry interjected, and Hermione fell silent. “I’m fine. Yes, they treat me well, and what I do need right now is food, and I’m wondering if you would like to join me?” Harry ended with a small cheeky smile. Hermione narrowed her eyes a little but agreed. Sitting across from each Harry couldn’t help but notice Hermione’s hair also changed. 

“Hermione?” Harry interrupted her rant about how nice France was and blinked before responding. 

“Yes, Harry?” Hermione responded. 

“Did you cut your hair? I mean, your hair still covered my eyes, but it barely goes past your shoulders.” Harry said while looking at her questioningly. 

“Uhm... Yes, I did cut my hair. Why? Do you n-” Hermione tried to ask.

“No!” Harry cut her off. “No... I mean,” Harry took a deep breath and continued. “I was just wondering. But, if it makes you feel any better, I always liked your hair, Hermione.” Harry explained. 

“Oh… Thanks,” Hermione said weakly with a faint blush and refusing to meet his gaze. Why is she blushing? Does she- before Harry’s thoughts got full steam, 

they were cut short by Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat, “Have you been doing your homework, Harry?” She asked, clearly trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah, actually, yesterday while waiting for your first letter I was working on it. I was surprised because I worked for 3 hours. And when I was with Dursley’s, I was also doing the work.” As soon as Harry mentioned the Dursleys, he noticed that Hermione was wearing a deep scowl on her face. 

“Speaking about the Dursleys, what’s this about doing homework at night?” Hermione asked him. Looking at him, daring him to lie. 

“Uh... Hermione, it doesn’t mat-” Harry tried to explain. 

“Of course it matters, Harry,” Hermione interjected forcefully. “ Did they force you not to do work during the day?

Harry looked into her eyes and saw a determined look on her face, realizing there is no way out, he told her. “ The reason why I did homework during the night is that the Dursley’s hate anything and everything that has to do with magic, and if they heard the sound of the quill scratching on the parchment, they would flip out. I have to be careful for them not to hear it, so I pause every few seconds.” Harry ended his explanation while looking at the floor. After a few seconds of painful silence, he looked up and saw Hermione looking at him softly. 

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said softly. She reached over and put her hand on top of his. “ I’m sorry that you have to live with them, Harry,” At Harry’s shrug, she continued. “the fact that you have to your homework like that really bugs me the wrong way, if they get mad over that, I don’t want to know what else they can get mad at,” Hermione said. 

“I know it does, Hermione, but can we talk about literally anything else? I won’t have to deal with them for almost a year,” Harry thought for a moment and got an idea. “Want to walk around Diagon Alley with me?” Harry asked with a hopeful tone. “I can buy you a few books if you want.” He added. 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed a bit before nodding slowly. Putting a few sickles and knuts on the table courtesy of Harry, the two made their way into Diagon Alley. 

“Oh, I should warn you, it’s quite busy around this time. For the one day that I’ve been here before someone showed up, people are always coming in and out. Especially in the afternoon.” Harry suddenly said before tapping the third brick from the trash bin’s left, standing back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall. 

Sure enough, Harry was right about Diagon Alley being busy with Wizards and Witches. Hermione looped her arm around Harry so they wouldn’t be separated. Harry turned his head to the left gave her a questioning look, but Hermione only smiled at him. Does she know what’s she’s doing? Harry thought. Shaking himself of that thought, he asked, “So, where do you want to go first Hermione?” Just as Hermione opened her mouth, Harry quickly added, “Please don’t say book store.” 

Hermione blushed a faint pink and flicked his shoulder, “You’re a prat,” Hermione said, trying to sound stern, but they both could tell she failed. “Where do you want to go first then, Mr.Potter? You are, after all, the expert of Diagon Alley.” Hermione playfully asked Harry. 

“Actually, I do have a place we can visit, Ms. Granger,” Harry responded with an equally playful tone. “It’s called Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor.” Harry Continued. 

“Ice cream? Harry, you do know my parents are dentists, right?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I know that your parents are dentists Hermione, you can just get the smaller bowl. It’s not going to rot your teeth, Hermione. The ice cream is delicious too.” 

Harry reasoned with her. But Hermione still looked skeptical. “ Please Hermione?” Harry pleaded. After a few seconds of silence, Hermione gave in and nodded while Harry whooped in delight. Hermione fell into laughter seeing Harry’s antics. 

When the pair got by the door, Harry held it for Hermione “ Ladies first.” Harry said with a smile. Hermione murmured a quiet “thank you.” the pair went inside and plopped themselves by the window, and sat across from each other. Harry got a medium bowl while Hermione got a small one and talked to each other for half an hour. When they finished the ice cream, they roamed Diagon Alley for a while before Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 4:15 PM, 

“ Right, Hermione? When do your parents pick you up?” Harry asked her. 

“Around 6, why?” She answered 

“It’s 4:15 right now, and I know how long you want to stay in the book store, so I want to give you at least an hour in there before we leave. Sounds fair?”

To say Hermione was stunned was an understatement. Harry has been more thoughtful today than she has ever seen in 2 years. She could only nod numbly in her shock while hoping that her face didn’t show how red it felt. But with the way Harry was smiling, she doesn’t think she’s right. “Brillant!” Harry exclaimed. Why is she blushing like that? Harry thought but quickly told himself to save it for later. 

When they stopped by the door of Flourish and Blotts, Harry held the door again for Hermione with a smile. Hermione regaining her wits together from earlier thanked him before rushing to the books. Laughing at her antics, Harry looked at the Quidditch books to see if they were worth buying. 

After an hour of searching, Harry only found two books worth purchasing and went back to the shop’s front and saw Hermione waiting. “Hi, Harry!” Said a very thrilled Hermione 

“Hello Hermione, you look happy.” Harry couldn’t help but smile back at Hermione. 

“I am! I got two books about Arithmancy, two about Transfiguration, and one about Defense Against The Dark Arts. They are fascinating subjects!” Hermione said excitedly. 

Harry thought her excitement was adorable. Woah, where did that come from? Harry thought to himself. Internally shaking himself, he returned to the real world. He looked around and found where to buy the books. “C’mon, let me buy the books,” Harry said. 

“Oh no, Harry, I know you said you would bu-” 

“But nothing Hermione, I said I was going to buy them, and I’m going to do just that.” Harry interrupted, 

“You don’t have t-” Hermione was once again cut off by Harry, 

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to Hermione,” Harry took her hand and held it while he looked at her and spoke softly but firm. Please let me buy the books, Hermione.” 

She looked at him for a while and thought. This is a very different Harry than usual. Before sighing and saying, “Fine, Harry, but I’m buying my own books next time,” Hermione said

Harry grinned at her. “Not going to happen, Ms.Granger,” Harry said in a teasing tone. “If you’re going to be walking with me around Diagon Alley, expect that I will be purchasing everything. You’re already taking time out of your day to come and visit me; the least I can do I to buy what you want.”

Hermione once again was shocked. What happened that changed him so much? Was it the Basilisk? We didn’t have a lot of time to speak before we went home. Whatever happened changed Harry Potter. Hermione thought to herself. Sighing deeply, “okay, Harry, I appreciate it. But I do have my own money, you know. Thank you, though.” Hermione said. 

Harry brushed her off and muttered a “Your welcome,” and went to purchase the 7 books. After buying the books, they went to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. Walking in, Harry looked at his watch. 

“Right then, it’s 5:20 right now, which means we have 40 minutes before your parents pick you up. What do you want to do, Hermione?” Harry asked. 

Hermione thought for a moment before answering. “ Can we just talk?” Harry nodded and motioned to the table to sit. And the two did just that. They talked to each other about everything and anything for 40 minutes. When it was finally time for Hermione to leave, they shared a hug. “ Remember Harry, I’m going to visit once a week,” Hermione told him after breaking away from the hug but still having her hands on his arms. 

“Yes, I know Hermione. Once a week, I won’t forget, I promise.” Harry said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes before sharing one last hug. She told him to take care and left. Harry was tired but happy as he went upstairs to his room. After an hour of reading, it was time to go downstairs to eat dinner. Following dinner, Harry decided to retire for the night, where he had a small but immovable smile on his face.

And so, once a week, Hermione visited Harry. During one week, though, she visited him twice in the week.

Aug 28: 

Since Harry and Hermione got their letters with the booklist for the upcoming year, Hermione decided to meet up at noon and spend a couple of hours shopping. They went to the Apothecary to replenish his store of potions ingredients and discovered that their school robes were a few inches short on the leg and arm and visited Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones.  
Most importantly, the pair had to buy his new schoolbooks, including two for Harry’s new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination for Harry but for Hermione. Arithmancy, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination were hers.

“Uh… Hermione? Are you sure you want to take all those classes?” Harry asked her. “You’re brilliant and all, but that’s a lot of classes. And I think it’s going to be a lot of pressure on you, Hermione.” Harry said, a little concerned, looking at Hermione and seeing how many books she bought.

“Thanks for your worry Harry, but I’ll be fine,” Hermione said, trying to comfort Harry; however, he still looked a bit troubled with how many classes Hermione is taking but dropped the subject.

“Right,” Harry said slowly. “Want to head back and put down our books?” He asked. At Hermione’s nod, they went and headed back into the Leaky Cauldron. The two agreed on having a quick lunch before exploring Diagon Alley once again. 

When Harry and Hermione returned to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry looked at his watch and saw they have been exploring Diagon Alley for two and a half hours, and it was time for Hermione to go. “See you on the Hogwarts express then?” Harry asked her when she was about to leave.

“What? Oh! I forgot to tell you. I’m going to visit on the 31st, actually.” Hermione told Harry

“Oh, brilliant!. See you in 3 days then?” Harry said with a grin. 

“Yes, see you in 3 days, Harry.” Hermione said while wrapping him with a hug. 

Aug 31

Harry woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least meet Ron on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. He got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where he’d have lunch when someone yelled his name and he turned.

“Harry! HARRY!” Hermione was running towards him and gave him a huge hug. Behind her was Ron looking incredibly freckly, who looked at them weird before grinning at him.

“Finally!” said Ron, grinning at Harry. “We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you’d left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin’s, and —”

“Hermione and I got our school stuff last week,” Interrupted Harry. “ and how come you knew I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron?”

“Dad,” Ron said simply. “ Anyway, did you really blow up your aunt Harry?” Ron asked Harry. “Dad told me what happened and why you were staying here.” Ron looked at Harry, ready to laugh if it was true.

“ I didn’t mean to!” Said Harry, while Ron was roaring with laughter. “I just lost control. She was saying that my mum and dad were drunks, and I just- just lost it.” When Harry finished, Hermione held his hand and squeezed it while looking at him with concern.

“It’s not funny, Ronald!” said Hermione sharply. “ I’m surprised Harry wasn’t expelled.” 

“So am I. Fudge kinda explained why I wasn’t, but forget expulsion, I thought I was going to be arrested!” Said Harry, raising his voice a bit. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Ron. “Your dad doesn’t know why Fudge let me off, does he?” 

“Probably ‘cause it’s you, isn’t it?” shrugged Ron, still chuckling. “Famous Harry Potter and all that. I’d hate to see what the Ministry’d do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they’d have to dig me up first because Mum would’ve killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We’re staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King’s Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione’s there as well!” 

“Mum and Dad dropped me off with all my Hogwarts stuff.” Said Hermione. Beaming at Harry. She has a nice smile. Harry thought. 

“Look at this,” said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. “Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we’ve got all our books —” He pointed at a large bag under his chair. “What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two.”

“ Can we walk around Diagon Alley?” Hermione cut in before Ron could say another word. She looked at Harry pleadingly. “ I’ve got 10 Galleons, and I really want an owl. Harry’s got Hedwig, and you’ve got Eroll-”

“Eroll’s the family owl,” Ron interrupted. “ All I’ve got is Scabbers.” He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. “And I want to get him checked over,” he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. “I don’t think Egypt agreed with him.” 

Scabbers was thinner than usual, and its whiskers had a definite droop.

“ That works out well, doesn’t it?” Harry said. “Hermione buys her owl, and you see if they have anything for Scabbers. Cmon, There’s a magical creature shop just over here,” said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. 

After visiting the shop and Hermione not getting an owl, buying a cat called Crookshanks that very nearly attacked Scabbers.

“Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!” said Ron. 

“He didn’t mean to, did you, Crookshanks?” said Hermione. 

“And what about Scabbers?” said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. “He needs rest and relaxation! How’s he going to get it with that thing around?” 

“Ron, your rat tonic,” Said Harry, giving him the tonic. “I mean, can you really blame Crookshanks Ron? It’s a cat. And besides, Crookshanks will sleep in Hermione’s dormitory, and Scabbers will sleep in ours, right?” Harry reasoned with Ron while they were walking back to The Leaky Cauldron. 

“Thank you. Harry,” Hermione said, flashing him a bright smile. “Poor Crookshanks, the witch said he’d been in there for ages; no one wanted him.” 

“Wonder why,” said Ron sarcastically as Harry quietly snickered.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, they found Mr.Weasley sitting at the bar, reading the Daily Prophet. 

“Harry!” he said, smiling as he looked up. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping. 

“They haven’t caught him yet?” Harry asked as he saw a familiar picture of Sirius Black on the newspaper.

“I’m afraid not Harry,” Mr. Wealsey said, looking greatly gloomy. “The Ministry pulled us all off our regular jobs to try and find him, but….you can see our luck.” He finished. 

After that, Harry got to greet the rest of the Weasley’s starting with Percy being pompous while Fred and George were the comedy duo they are. Ginny can barely mutter a hello without blushing, making Harry sigh.

Sitting down to have dinner, Hermione was to his left while Ron to his right. Fred across from Harry and George across from Hermione, Percy across from Ron with Mr. Weasley sitting at the end of the table to Harry’s left and Mrs. Weasley to his right. 

“ So, Harry, a little birdy told us-” George started, or Harry thought it was.

“That you blew up your aunt like a balloon. What we are wondering if it’s true,” Fred finished. Harry looked at the twins with a hint of unease.

“Uhm… yeah, I did,” Harry started but was cut off by laughter from the twins.” I didn’t mean to!” Harry added on quickly.

“Marvelous, Harry, truly!” George said, still laughing 

“Fantastic, Harry! Making us proud!” Fred stated, wiping a tear from his face.

“Boys, that’s enough,” Mrs. Weasley remarked.

“But Mum-” George started.  
“We want to hear the story!” Fred continued. 

“Absolutely not!” Mrs. Weasley snapped. Harry was grateful because he did not want to tell the story of how he blew up his “aunt.” He felt Hermione grab his hand under the table, gave it a small squeeze with a small smile. Harry smiled back at her.

“Fine,” the twins said simultaneously. “Dad, “How’re we getting to King’s Cross tomorrow?” Fred asked as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding. 

“The Ministry’s providing a couple of cars,” said Mr. Weasley. 

Everyone looked up at him. 

“Why?” said Percy curiously. Harry was also curious. He looked at Hermione to see if she had any idea, but she shrugged. Looking back at Mr. Weasley, hoping he would give an explanation. 

“It’s because of you, Perce,” said George seriously before Mr.Weasley could answer. “And there’ll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—” 

“— for Humongous Bighead,” said Fred. 

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

“Why are they giving us cars, Father?” Percy asked, glowering at twins who were snickering.

“Well, as we haven’t got one anymore,” said Mr. Weasley. Hermione glanced at Harry and gave him a pointed look. “and as I work there, they’re doing me a favor…”

His voice was casual, but Harry couldn’t help noticing that Mr. Wesley’s ears had gone red, just like Ron’s did when he was under pressure.

“Good thing, too,” said Mrs. Weasley briskly. “Do you realize how much luggage you’ve all got between you? You are all packed, aren’t you?” Harry and Hermione smirking, they looked at Ron, knowing full well he hasn’t packed. 

“Ron hasn’t put all his new things in his trunk yet,” said Percy in a long-suffering voice. “He’s dumped them on my bed.” Ron frowned at Percy.

“ I can help you pack, Ron.” Harry offered, trying to help Ron.

“Excellent Harry, thank you, dear. You’d better go and pack properly, kids because we won’t have much time in the morning,” Mrs. Weasley called down the table. 

“Thank’s, mate,” Ron whispered to Harry.

“Yeah, no problem,” Harry responded.

After dinner, everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one, they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. After a goodnight hug from Hermione, Harry went to his room when he heard angry voices through the wall and went to see what was going on.

The door of number twelve was ajar, and Percy was shouting. 

“It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —” 

“I haven’t touched it, all right?” Ron roared back. 

“What’s up?” said Harry. 

“My Head Boy badge is gone,” said Percy, rounding on Harry. 

“So’s Scabbers’s Rat Tonic,” said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. “I think I might’ve left it in the bar —” 

“You’re not going anywhere till you’ve found my badge!” yelled Percy. 

“I’ll get Scabbers’s stuff. I’m packed,” Harry said to Ron, and Harry went downstairs.

Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor.

“… makes no sense not to tell him,” Mr. Weasley, Harry recognized, was saying heatedly. “Harry’s got a right to know. I’ve tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He’s thirteen years old and —” 

“Arthur, the truth would terrify him!” said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. “Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven’s sake, he’s happy not knowing!” 

“I don’t want to make him miserable. I want to put him on his guard!” retorted Mr. Weasley. “You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they’ve ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry mustn’t do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night, he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn’t picked him up, I’m prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him.” 

“But he’s not dead, he’s fine, so what’s the point —” 

“Molly, they say Sirius Black’s mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that’s supposed to be impossible. It’s been three weeks, and no one’s seen hide nor hair of him, and I don’t care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we’re no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black’s after —” 

“But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts.” 

“We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts.” 

“But no one’s really sure that Black’s after Harry —” 

There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table. 

“Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn’t report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black has been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: ‘He’s at Hogwarts… he’s at Hogwarts.’ Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead.”

There was a silence. But Harry has heard enough, forgetting the rat tonic. He just wanted to go into his room and think, not looking where he was going, he bumped into Hermione.

“Sorry!” Harry said, still trying to process everything he heard. Hermione looked at Harry like she was examining him. After a few seconds.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Hermione asked him. “You’re looking pale.” She said. Reaching to grab his hand. “ And your hand is clammy.” 

“ Sirius Black is after me!” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Hermione blinked, trying to process what Harry just said. 

“What?” Hermione asked incredulity.

“C’mon, all explain in my room,” Harry said. Leading her by the hand to his room. And so, Harry explained everything he overheard. 

“Oh, I do not like the sound of that. “He’s at Hogwarts?” He made it really obvious, Harry. He’s after you.” Hermione said, sitting criss-cross on Harry’s bed. Harry groaned, moving back and hitting the back of his head on the bed’s headboard.

“Why can’t we have a normal year? In first year, there was the Philosopher's stone business, and last year there was the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, and now this year, there’s a dangerous raging murdering lunatic after me.” Harry whined.  
“It’s going to be ok, Harry.” Hermione tried to reassure him.” Okay, right now, it doesn’t look ok, but they will catch him, Harry.” She said quickly at Harry’s raised eyebrow. 

Harry looked at her for a moment before sighing deeply. “I hope so, Hermione,” Harry said. He looked at his watch and saw it was late. “ You should probably go, it’s pretty late, and we both need sleep. I’ll walk you out.” Harry told Hermione. After another good night’s hug, Harry went to his bed. Before he went to sleep, I’m not going to be murdered, Harry told himself, then he drifted off.

Sept 1

Hermione woke Harry the next morning with a cup of tea. Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable. 

“The sooner we get on the train, the better,” he said. “At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he’s accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know,” Ron grimaced, “his girlfriend. She’s hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…” 

After eating breakfast, everyone got in the Ministry cars, where Hermione sat to his left and had the window to his right. After a few minutes, Hermione interlaced her hand with his with a shy smile and a faint blush. Harry gave her a grin, and she blushed more. She looks cute when she’s blushing. Harry thought to himself before looking out the window. 

King’s Cross’s journey was very uneventful compared with Harry’s trip on the Knight Bus. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. Though Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon’s new company car certainly couldn’t have managed. They reached King’s Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of a fixed-line at the traffic lights. 

In King Cross, they split into pairs with Harry and Mr. Weasley, Percy and Ginny, Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, Ron went alone.

Before getting on the train, Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, including Hermione and Harry. While Harry was embarrassed, he was pleased. Mr. Weasley wanted a quick word with Harry telling him not to look for Sirius Black.

Harry Potter got on the train for another year of Hogwarts.


	2. Dementor and First Day of Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes made by me. I'll get a Beta soon

Sept 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train. This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students, and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart. 

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard’s robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though relatively young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

After figuring out his name was Professor R.J Lupin, Harry guessed the Professor taught Defense Against The Dark Arts. 

After 20 minutes into the train ride, Harry forgot he hadn’t told Ron about Sirius Black. Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley’s argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had given him. When he’d finished, Ron looked thunderstruck. 

“You do promise to not look after Sirius Black?” Hermione asked, a little scared even though she already knew Black was after him. 

Harry looked at her, offended that she would think he would try to look after someone who killed 13 people with one curse. 

“How thick would Harry have to be to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?” said Ron shakily. 

“Hermione, do you really think I would go after him?” Harry asked. He couldn’t cover the hurt in his voice even if he tried. Hermione’s face went pink in embarrassment.

“ Um- I- no- I don’t know Harry!” Hermione sputtered out, her face growing red. “You tend to go after things headstrong! You went after the stone in first year, with no real plan, Harry,” Hermione said. “Now. Tell me Harry, did you have a plan when you went to the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry stood silent, and that was enough for Hermione. “You go stubbornly into things without a plan, Harry; I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, but I know you, I know you thought about going after him, Harry. I just want you to promise me you won’t look after Black.” Hermione finished.

There was a silence in the compartment, and Harry looked at Hermione, who was getting anxious under his gaze. She was right that the thought of going after Black crossed his mind but told himself that would be a stupid idea. After looking at her for a few seconds, Harry sighed. “You’re right, Hermione,” Harry started.

“What about?” Ron blurted out.

“Everything,” Harry answered, looking at Ron, “I promise I won’t go looking for Sirius Black,” Harry said, glancing back at Hermione, who relaxed visibly at Harry’s promise. Another few seconds of silence passed the trio before Ron perked up. 

“What'd you think of Hogsmeade Harry? Ron asked hopefully. “Won’t it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?” 

“‘Spect it will,” said Harry heavily. “You’ll have to tell me when you’ve found out.” 

“What d’you mean?” said Ron. 

“I can’t go. The Dursleys didn’t sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn’t either.” 

Ron looked horrified

“What?” Ron asked in disbelief. “ Surely McGonagall or someone will give you permission —” 

Harry gave a hollow laugh. “Do you really think Professor McGonagall will let me go, Ron? She’s very strict, You know that.”

Ron looked speechless. He looked at Harry as if he’d told him he was transferring to Slytherin.

“Harry…” Hermione started slowly. Harry cursed himself. He forgot he hadn’t told Hermione about the permission slip. He went out of his way not to tell Hermione in all the times she visited Diagon Alley as he thought she would be disappointed in him. Harry couldn’t look her in the eye, and his gaze went to the floor. “Harry…. Look at me.” Hermione said softly. Harry pretended not to hear her and kept his eyes on the floor. With a little sigh, Hermione reached over and cupped his left cheek with her right hand and turned his head so he could look at her. “Why didn’t you tell me, Harry?” she asked him. Harry mumbled something she couldn’t catch. “Speak up, Harry,” Hermione told him firmly.

“I didn’t want you to be disappointed. I know how excited you must be about Hogsmeade. And I thought telling you that I couldn’t go would make you disappointed in me.” Harry said, defeated.

“Harry, I am disappointed, but I’m disappointed you can’t go, not disappointed in you,” Hermione said reassuringly.

After that, Harry, Hermione, and Ron got into conversation, with them noticing it was raining hard outside when Draco Malfoy stopped by the door flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The taunting didn’t get too far as Malfoy spotted the Professor. 

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept. 

“We must be nearly there,” said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. 

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

Harry looked at Hermione questionably, “We can’t be there yet, can we?” Harry asked her.

“What’d you mean, mate?” Ron said.

“We can’t be there yet, Ron. Haven’t you noticed it’d be a shorter ride than usual?” Hermione asked him while looking at her watch. 

“So why’re we stopping?” The train was getting slower and slower. 

As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. “Ron! The window!” Harry whispered harshly. Ron put his hand away from the window as the three of them, in shock, saw the window thaw. “Bloody hell,” Ron whispered.

“Alright Hermione?” Harry asked her.

“I’m ok, a bit cold, though.” She responded

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. 

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out, and they were plunged into total darkness.  
“What’s going on?” said Ron’s voice from behind Harry. 

“Ouch!” gasped Hermione. “Ron, that was my foot!” 

Harry felt his way back to his seat. “D’you think we’ve broken down?” 

“Dunno…” 

The compartment door suddenly opened, and someone fell painfully over Harry’s legs. After finding out, it was Neville, Harry pulled him up by his cloak, “Sit down, Neville.”

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. “I’m going to go and ask the driver what’s going on,” came Hermione’s voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain. 

“Who’s that?” 

“Who’s that?” 

“Ginny?” 

“Hermione?” 

“What are you doing?” 

“I was looking for Ron —” 

“Come in and sit down —” 

“Not here!” said Harry hurriedly. “I’m here!” 

“Ouch!” said Neville. 

“Quiet!” blurted a hoarse voice.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner. 

“Everyone ok?” The Professor whispered hoarsely. 

“I think so, Professor,” Hermione responded weakly.

A shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. 

“Don’t. Move.” Lupin said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. 

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. 

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin’s hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry’s eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak, and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water… 

And then, Harry felt the coldness, going down to his bone. He felt like he was never going to be warm again. Then, he felt unhappiness and dread, and no happy thoughts were coming in. Lastly, Harry heard someone, a woman screaming, and then maniacal laughter following her scream. 

“Are you sure he’s ok?” Harry heard a voice ask

“He’s still breathing, Ron.” He heard another voice say.

“How come he’s not awake then?

“I don’t know, Ron.”

There was a silence.

“What if you slap him?”

“What?”

“You know, slap him,”

“I am not slapping him, Ronald!”

“Fine, I will.”

“What? N-”

SLAP

Harry snapped his eyes open, groaning and clutching his cheek. 

“Did you have to slap him that hard, Ron?!” Hermione yelled at him. Shoving him away and moving towards Harry. 

“How are you feeling, Harry? Hermione asked him softly. Harry noticed her eyes were bloodshot. Sitting up, he looked around, and he saw that Ginny was shaking a little and Neville was looking peaky. “I-I-I’m fine.” Harry sputtered out. “Ev-everyone else o-ok?” Harry asked.

“We’re fine, Harry,” Neville said, in a higher voice than usual. “You’re the one who fainted, mate.” 

Hermione whimpered and hugged Harry tightly as if he would float away, and he felt warmness coming from her hug. “Did anyone else fall from their seats?” Harry asked the group.

“None of us did, Harry,” Ron started. “Ginny was shaking like mad, though.” 

“Who was screaming?” Harry blurted out, remembering what happened with that thing.

“If you’re talking about someone screaming your name, that would be Hermione,” Ron said.

“What? No, it wasn’t that. It was just a woman screaming.” Harry said, confused.

“Oh, in that case, no one was just screaming,” Ron stated.

Harry didn’t understand. Not only did he feel weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; No one was screaming, except Hermione calling his name. But Harry was sure he didn’t hear Hermione. He also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had? 

Professor Lupin came in, looked around in the compartment after checking with the students if they were ok. And saw Harry. “Ah, you’re awake, Harry Potter, I presume? ” The Professor said. Harry nodded his head.

The Professor reached into his robes. “Here, eat this,” Lupin gave Harry a particularly large piece of chocolate. “It’ll help.” At Harry’s hesitance, Lupin said. “I haven’t poisoned the chocolate, if you’re wondering.” 

Harry grabbed the chocolate and took a bite, and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes. “What was that thing?” Harry asked the Professor.

“That, my friend, was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban,” Lupin explained. 

“Why was it here, Professor?” Harry asked, taking another bite of the chocolate.

“It was here on the train looking for Sirius Black,” Professor Lupin answered. “Now, I need to check on the driver, excuse me. We’ll arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes” He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor. 

Hermione was still holding on to Harry as if he would disappear. He had to admit, it worked better than the chocolate, not that Harry would ever tell someone that. But he felt awkward with the group in the compartment. “ Uhh… Hermione?” Harry questioned, only getting a muffled “yes?”

“I like your hugs more than anything, but I’m fine now,” Harry said softly. Not really wanting her to go. After a few seconds, she pulled away but still held his hand; Harry smiled at her, making her blush a little. Internally chuckling to himself, he turned back to the group. Harry thought he saw Neville with a bit of a smirk on his face but thought nothing of it.

They didn’t talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville’s pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets. After waving at Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to the stagecoaches to lead them to Hogwarts.

Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.   
The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, “Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!” 

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. “If this is about the Demonter, I’m fine Professor,” Harry said before McGonagall uttered a word.   
There was a small knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in. Harry internally groaned. I only passed out! They’re acting as if I’m dying. “I’m fine Madam Pomfrey, I don-” 

“Setting Dementors around a school,” she muttered, pushing back Harry’s hair and feeling his forehead. “He won’t be the last one who collapses. Yes, he’s all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —” 

“I’m not delicate!” said Harry crossly. 

“Of course you’re not,” said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly. “You seem well enough, Potter. Just eat chocolate an-

“Professor Lupin already gave me some, gave it to all of us.” Harry interrupted 

“Did he now?” said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. “Do we finally have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that is competent? Well, I must be off then, Minerva.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“Very well. Potter, Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together.” Professor McGonagall said.

Harry went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. Harry saw Hermione merge out of the room looking very happy.

“How fun can looking over a course schedule be? Harry asked. “I mean, I know you love school and all that. I can see the appeal, I guess, but a course schedule?” Harry said. “ What’s up?” He asked

Hermione bit her lip, and it looked like she was thinking about something. “Professor McGonagall made me promise not to tell anyone Harry,” Hermione said with a tone that sounded defeated.

Harry glanced at her, “I won’t force it out of you Hermione…. Although, if you do start acting weird, I’ll be more annoying about it.” 

“Thank you, Harry,” Hermione said. He smiled at her as they walked into the Great Hall. 

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall. 

“Oh,” said Hermione softly, “we’ve missed the Sorting!” 

“Two years in a row,” Harry grumbled. Hermione gave him a sad smile. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry. Had the story of his collapsing in front of the Dementor traveled that fast? 

Hermione and Ron were on either side of Harry with Hermione to his left and Ron to his right.

This year, the announcements are not to leave the school without permission as the Dementors do not understand pleading or excuses. When Professor Dumbledore announced the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ron noticed Snape’s pure loathing face usually reserved for Harry. The Headmaster also reported Hagrid got the post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher and that Professor Kettleburn is now retired to enjoy his remaining limbs. The Gryffindor table was the loudest ones clapping, with Harry, Hermione and Ron being the last ones to stop clapping.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got a quick congratulations to Hagrid after the feast before being shooed by Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, “Password?” 

“Coming through, coming through!” Percy called from behind the crowd. “The new password’s Fortuna Major!” 

“Oh no,” said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

“It’s alright Neville,” Harry said, trying to comfort him. “The password isn’t too bad.”

“I guess so,” Neville responded, going to their dorm.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Before Harry went into his dorm, he was wrapped in a hug. “Did you really think we’ll stop the goodnight hugs Harry?” Hermione whispered.

“Well, sort of,” Harry whispered back, wrapping his arms around her.

“Not happening Harry,” Hermione stated, breaking the hug. “Goodnight, Harry!” She said, beaming, going to her dorm. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how safe he feels in Hermione’s arms. He reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last. 

Sept 2

“Just ignore them, Harry,” Hermione told him soothingly, who was beside him holding his hand while walking into the Great Hall.

“Hey, Potter!” shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. “Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!”

Harry plopped himself next to George Weasley.

“New third-year course schedules,” said George, passing then, over. “What’s up with you, Harry?” 

“Malfoy and his goons,” said Ron, sitting down on George’s other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. 

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again. “That little git,” he said calmly. “He wasn’t so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn’t he, Fred?” 

“Nearly wet himself,” said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. 

“I wasn’t too happy myself,” said George. “They’re horrible things, those Dementors…”

“Anyway, we’ll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match,” said Fred. “Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?” 

“Yeah, I guess. Can I take one of your guys’ beater bats and beat him with it?” Harry asked.

“Harry…..” Hermione warned

“I’m not serious, Hermione…. Not right now, at least.” Harry mumbled.

“Anyway, we’re starting some new subjects today,” Hermione said happily.

“Have they messed up your timetables, Hermione?” Ron asked her. “You’ve got ten classes. There isn’t enough time.”

“I’ll manage. I’ve fixed it all with Professor McGonagall.” Hermione responded.

“But look,” said Ron, laughing, “see this morning? Nine o’clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o’clock, Muggle Studies. And —” Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, “look—

“Oh, Ron, what’s it to you if my timetable’s a bit full?” Hermione snapped. “It’s nobody’s business but my own.” She finished, glaring at Ron.

“Drop it, Ron,” Harry told Ron when he saw Ron open his mouth again.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule. 

“We’d better go, look, Divination’s at the top of North Tower. It’ll take us ten minutes to get there…” 

They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Harry into the Entrance Hall. 

“Ron, I know you said that Divination was an easy O, but Jesus Christ mate, that was easily the most mind-numbing experience that I’ve ever been a part of, not to mention that the room was filled with perfumed smoke that was making me sleepy!” Harry said while walking to Transfiguration after having Divination. “Oh yeah, I forgot this part, she told me I was going to die! My own teacher told me I was going to kick the bucket! I honestly don’t think I can handle being in her class for a whole year Ron.” Harry said as he finished his mini-rant.

“I agree with you, Harry,” Hermione said. “What a load of rubbish. “Look into your inner eye.” Honestly!” 

“Hey! I didn’t know it would be that bad, I mean, I knew it would be bad, but I didn’t know it was going to be that bad!” Ron defended himself.

As the trio walked into the Transfiguration class, Harry sat down next to Hermione while Ron sat nearby, and they were learning about Animagi.

“Harry?” Hermione whispered out of nowhere, about halfway through the class.

“Yes?” he answered back, confused.

“Why are you sitting with me? Wouldn’t you want to sit with Ron?” She questioned.

“Why wouldn’t I want to sit with my best friend?” Harry asked her, confused. “Is there some kind of rule where I should only sit with Ron I don’t know about?” Harry glanced at her and noticed a faint blush.

“Am I rea-” Hermione started but was interrupted.

“Really, what has got into you all today?” said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. “Not that it matters, but that’s the first time my transformation’s not got applause from a class.” 

Everybody’s heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand. “Please, Professor, we’ve just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —” 

“Ah, of course,” said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. “There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?” 

Everyone stared at her.

“Me,” said Harry with a deep sigh. “I saw a big giant dog once, and now apparently I’m going to die,” Harry said sarcastically, trying his hardest not to smile. 

“ I see… It’s good to see you are not affected by it, Mr.Potter-” McGonagall started but was interrupted. 

“Having Hermione as a friend makes you look at things logically….. sometimes,” Harry said.

“That’s good to hear, Potter. If you are such good friends with Miss Granger, hopefully, you can start to take her example in doing the schoolwork.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Right,” Harry murmured.

“If you must know, Potter. Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —” Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, “Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney,”

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, “You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don’t let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Professor,” Harry said with a grin and Hermione laughed.

Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, “But what about Neville’s cup?” 

When the Transfiguration class had finished, Harry stood behind. “I’ll be at lunch soon. You can go ahead. I just need to talk to Professor McGonagall.” Harry told Hermione, and she nodded and left.

“Yes, Mr.Potter?” McGonagall asked.

“Um, I was wondering, when is the deadline to change our electives?” Harry asked her.  
She reached to one of the drawers and took out a small piece of rolled parchment.

“The deadline is at the twentieth, Mr.Potter. I must ask, Why do you wish to know this?” Professor McGonagall asked with a stern look.

Harry gulped. “Well, Divination today was so mind-numbing it isn’t funny, and so I was wondering if I could switch to something that requires some thinking. But, I don’t know what elective I want to change to, so I-”

“You’re waiting to see which elective intrigues you the most, yes?” The Professor cut in.

“Well, yeah, pretty much, maybe Hermione can help me out,” Harry responded.

“A good decision if I do say so myself. Just remember Potter, the twentieth,” She said.

“The twentieth,” Harry repeated. “Got it.”

“Excellent. Now, go eat lunch, Potter.” Professor McGonagall dismissed him.

“Ron, cheer up,” Harry heard Hermione say as he sat down, pushing a dish of stew toward him. “You heard what Professor McGonagall said.” 

“Wait, Harry?” Ron started in a low voice. “You said you saw a big giant dog?” 

“Yeah, I did,” Harry said nonchalantly. “The night I left the Dursleys.” Harry looked at Ron as he finished and saw Ron had paled. “Oh, come off it Ron, it’s been weeks since I’ve seen it and I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Harry said, exasperated.

“Probably a stray anyway,” said Hermione calmly. 

“Thank you, Hermione,” Harry said.

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry as though they had gone mad.

“Wha-bu-you saw-” Ron sputtered. He shook his head a little. “But, Harry! Seeing the Grim is bad! My uncle Bilius saw one and he died twenty-four hours later!” Ron said

“Coincidence,” said Hermione airily, pouring herself and Harry some pumpkin juice. 

“You guys don’t know what you’re talking about!” said Ron, starting to get angry. “Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!”

“There you are, then,” said Hermione in a superior tone. “They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim’s not an omen, it’s the cause of death! And Harry’s still with us because he’s not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I’d better kick the bucket then!”

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug. 

“I think Divination seems very woolly,” she said, searching for her page. “A lot of guesswork, if you ask me.” 

“There was nothing woolly about the Gri-” Ron started hotly.

“Guys!” Harry interrupted, a bit annoyed. “I am not going to kick the bucket just because someone who reminded me of a large, glittering insect told me I was. And that whole enemy thing was rubbish. Everyone knows about Voldemort and me. That isn’t exactly big news.”

“Well then, maybe you don’t have the right aura, Harry,” Ron said, not backing down.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ron,” Hermione stated. 

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. “You just don’t like being bad at something for a change!” He had touched a nerve. 

Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

“If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I’m not sure I’ll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!” 

She snatched up her bag and stalked away. 

“Nice going, mate,” Harry said flatly. They mostly ate lunch in silence.

Ron and Hermione weren’t speaking to each other. Harry walked with Hermione in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid’s hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them did he realize they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about. 

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start. “C’mon, now, get a move on!” he called as the class approached. “Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin’ up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!” 

For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

“Everyone gather ‘round the fence here!” he called. “That’s it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs’ thing yeh’ll want ter do is open yer books —” 

“How?” said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

“Yeh’ve got ter stroke ‘em, of course,” said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hagrid strode away from them into the forest and out of sight. 

“God, this place is going to the dogs,” said Malfoy loudly. “That oaf teaching classes, my father’ll have a fit when I tell him —” 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry said coolly.

“Careful, Potter, there’s a Dementor behind you —”

“How about I stuff you in a room with a Dementor Malfoy?” Harry growled, glaring at him. Harry saw that Draco stepped backwards while going a bit pale.

“Ignore him, Harry,” Hermione said, grabbing his shoulder and leading him away while giving Draco a condescending sneer. 

“Oooooooh!” squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock. 

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures. 

“Hippogriffs!” Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. “Beau’iful, aren’ they?” 

Harry could see what Hagrid meant. Once you got past the half-bird half-horse part, they were quite beautiful.

“Now, firs’ thing yeh gotta know abou’ Hippogriffs is, they’re proud,” said Hagrid. “Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don’t never insult one, ‘cause it might be the last thing yeh do.” Hagrid said. “Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs’ move,” Hagrid continued. “It’s polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an’ yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh’re allowed ter touch him. If he doesn’ bow, then get away from him sharpish, ‘cause those talons hurt.” 

“Right — who wants ter go first?” He asked the class. 

After no one moved, Harry sighed. “I’ll do it.”

Hermione looked absolutely shocked and reached for his hand to stop him. “Harry, are you sure?” She asked him with fear in her eyes. “Look at the talons Harry. They look like they can slice you like a loaf of bread!” Hermione continued with a pleading look.

“Hermione,” Harry started while squeezing her hand. “I’ll be fine. I trust Hagrid. He isn’t going to let me get killed,” Harry said reassuringly, although Hermione didn’t look entirely convinced.

Both Lavender and Parvati whispered, “Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!”

“I’m not going to die just because I saw a big giant dog,” Harry said to the two with a hint of annoyance as he climbed over the paddock fence. 

“Good man, Harry!” roared Hagrid. “Right then — let’s see how yeh get on with Buckbeak.”

“Easy now, Harry,” said Hagrid quietly. “Yeh’ve got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don’ trust yeh if yeh blink too much…” He said.

Harry’s eyes immediately began to water, but he didn’t shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. “Tha’s it,” said Hagrid. “Tha’s it, Harry… now, bow.”

Harry didn’t like the idea of exposing his neck to something that can cut him like he was made out of butter. But he bowed.

“Ah,” said Hagrid, sounding worried. “Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —” He told Harry when Buckbeak didn’t move. But to Harry’s enormous surprise, Buckbeak bowed back! Harry sighed deeply in relief with not getting clawed in half.

“Well done, Harry!” said Hagrid, ecstatic. “Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!” 

Harry was also happy, mostly with not being in danger but also because he got to pet Buckbeak. Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. “Where did you find them Hagrid?” Asked Harry.

“Well, they ar’ na’ive to Europe bu’ we go’ a full her’ here at Hogwar’s. Wasn’ too har’ teh ge’ em.” Hagrid explained. 

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed. 

“Righ’ then, Harry,” said Hagrid. “I reckon he migh’ let yeh ride him!” 

This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick, but he wasn’t sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.

“Are you sure, Hagrid?” Asked Harry, a bit uneasy.

“O’ course, I’m sure Harry!” Hagrid said with a smile.“Now, Yeh climb up there, jus’ behind the wing joint,” said Hagrid, “an’ mind yeh don’ pull any of his feathers out, he won’ like that…” 

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak’s wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn’t sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers. 

“Go on, then!” roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters. 

Buckbeak flew into the sky without warning, soaring into the sky while Harry held on tightly. Gradually, Harry loosened his hold on Buckbeak's neck. Losing himself in the joy of flying. Smiling at the sight of his and Buckbeak's shadow racing across the grass below. Circling over the Whomping Willow, past Hogwarts castle, and then swooping, with heart-stopping speed, over the Black Lake, Buckbeak's talons tickling the smooth glass of the water, summoning the giant squid to the surface briefly. “WOOOOO, this is amazing!” Harry said, screaming and laughing happily. Hagrid then whistled, and Buckbeak wheels, beating his way back to the paddock, galloping to a halt. The class cheered as Harry slid off, feeling very happy and full of adrenaline. He beamed at Hermione, who looked relieved he was alive.

“Good work, Harry!” roared Hagrid. “Okay, who else wants a go?” Asked Hagrid.

Emboldened by Harry’s success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville repeatedly ran backward from his, which didn’t seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on a chestnut separately while Harry watched. 

“This is very easy,” Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. “I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you?” he said to the Hippogriff. “Are you, you great ugly brute?” 

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes. 

“I’m dying!” Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. “I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!” 

“Yer not dyin’!” said Hagrid, who had gone very white. “Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —” Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy’s arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle. 

Class ended after that as Hagrid carried Malfoy to the hospital wing and went to the Gryffindor Tower before heading to dinner.

“They won’t fire Hagrid, will they?” Hermione asked nervously. not touching her steak-and kidney pudding. 

“They’d better not,” said Ron, who wasn’t eating either.

Harry noticed a large group of Slytherins were huddled together, most likely making up a story of how Malfoy got injured.

“Maybe we can explain that Malfoy didn’t follow directions.” Said Harry, not very hopeful.

“I doubt they’ll listen to us, Harry,” Hermione said morosely. 

They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the  
homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and  
glancing out of the tower window.

“There’s a light on in Hagrid’s window,” Harry said suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch.

“If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It’s still quite early…”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him.

“Hermione, I appreciate that you’re concerned, but I think I’m allowed to walk across the grounds,” he said pointedly. “Sirius Black hasn’t got past the Dementors yet, has he?” 

The trio went to Hagrid’s hut and managed to convince him that it wasn’t his fault, that it was Malfoy for not listening. Hagrid quickly threw them out for being out after dark.

“C’mon!” Hagrid said angrily. “I’m takin’ yer all back up ter school an’ don’ let me catch yeh walkin’ down ter see me after dark again. I’m not worth that!” 

“Well, at least we convinced him that it wasn’t his fault,” Said Harry, a little put out while walking back to the common room. When they got inside the common room, Ron packed his things and went inside their dorm. 

“Well, today was interesting,” Hermione said once Ron was gone.

“Yeah,” Harry started. “Nothing like a teacher telling me I’m going to die, and not to mention that blonde git getting sliced for not paying attention,” Harry said. 

“Hopefully Hagrid doesn’t get sacked, Harry,” Hermione responded while giving him a pointed look. She wrapped him in a hug. “Goodnight, Harry.” She mumbled against his shirt.

“Night, Hermione,” Harry murmured in her hair. Breaking away from the hug, they went to their respective dorm rooms. As Harry reached his bed, he hoped tomorrow would be normal.


	3. Boggarts and a Birthday

Sept 9  
Malfoy didn’t reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions with Pansy simpering over him as if he returned from a great war.

“Settle down, settle down,” said Professor Snape idly.

Harry narrowed his eyes a little while Hermione squeezed his hand. Harry knew if he had walked in halfway through class, Snape wouldn’t have said ‘settle down.’ Snape would have given them detention and most likely dock off 50 points. 

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Neville and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. 

“Sir,” Malfoy called, “sir, I’ll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —” 

“Weasley, cut up Malfoy’s roots for him,” said Snape without looking up. 

Ron went brick red. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your arm,” he hissed at Malfoy. 

Malfoy smirked across the table. 

“Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots.” 

Harry saw not far from where they were. “Maybe I can cut his mouth off,” Harry mumbled so Snape couldn’t hear him.

“Harry... “ Hermione warned. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that here. Professor Snape might hear you.” She whispered to Harry.

“Why are you still calling him a Professor? Snape doesn’t teach us anything.” He questioned her.

“Because calling him Snape would only make him mad, Harry,” Hermione answered.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Mumbled Harry.

“Yes, it does, now shush and work on your potion.” Ordered Hermione.

The rest of potion class went as well as usual. With Harry wishing he could bash Snape’s head in. “I know Dumbledore trusts him, bu-” Harry started but noticed Hermione wasn’t with him anymore.   
Ron looked around. “Where is she?” They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch. “She was right behind you,” said Ron, frowning.

Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared. 

“There she is,” said Harry. 

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

“Where did you go?” Asked Harry, a little confused and worried. “One minute you were behind me, and the next minute you were gone.” He finished growing more worried.

“What?” Hermione looked slightly confused. “Oh — I had to go back for something. Oh no —”   
A seam had split on Hermione’s bag. Harry wasn’t surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books. 

“Hermione, I know you take more classes, but Merlin Hermione, that’s a lot of books.” Said Harry, even more worried than he already was. He helped her and picked up some books.

“I’m doing fine, Harry,” said Hermione. “I can hear the worried tone, but I’m okay.” 

“Hermione,” Ron said as he looked at the books’ cover. “You haven’t got any of these subjects today. It’s only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon.”

“Oh yes,” said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. “I hope there’s something good for lunch. I’m starving,” she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall. 

“Do you think there is something Hermione isn’t telling us?” Ron asked Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, Hermione has sometimes been disappearing, and she usually gives a vague answer or a weak excuse when asked about it. 

“Maybe Ron, I don’t know,” Harry answered.

Professor Lupin wasn’t there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Everyone noticed an old wardrobe just short of where the teacher’s desk was supposed to be and talked when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on a long cabinet under the window. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals. 

“Good afternoon, class,” he started. “As you guys can see, there is an old wardrobe behind me,” Professor Lupin continued. “Now, who wo-” He was interrupted by the wardrobe giving a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

“Nothing to worry about,” said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. “There’s a Boggart in there. Wands out everyone.” He said.“Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,” said Professor Lupin. “Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I’ve even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock,” Lupin said. “So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?”

Hermione raised her hand.

“It’s a shape-shifter,” she said. “It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.”

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. “10 points for Gryffindor. So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.”

“We have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?” 

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go. 

“Because there are so many of us, it won’t know what shape it should be,” Harry said confidently. 

“Precisely,” said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. Harry then decided to make a big decision, for him at least. He reached over and interlaced their hands together and gave a small squeeze with a smile. She turned to him, a bit surprised but smiled back.

“It’s always best to have company when you’re dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. 

‘The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires a force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. “We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!” 

Professor Lupin called on Neville to explain his greatest fear and picture Snape with his Grandmother’s clothes.   
“If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn,” said Professor Lupin. “I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…” 

The room went quiet. Harry thought… What scared him most in the world? His first thought was Lord Voldemort — a Voldemort returned to full strength. For whatever reason, Voldemort didn’t scare the wits out of him. “Professor?” Harry blurted out. 

“Yes, Harry?” Lupin responded, a bit confused.

“What if we don’t know what our greatest fear is?” Harry asked with some hesitance. When Harry finished his question, everyone went quiet. Harry had a good guess of what everyone was thinking. “I mean, I thought of Voldemort,” almost everyone flinched. “I thought of him, but it doesn’t make me so scared I can’t think. I think something is missing.” Harry finished. It was quiet for a few seconds.

“Well….” Professor Lupin said uncertainly. “It looks like you’ll find out your worst fear with the rest of us, Harry,” Professor Lupin said. “Although I do wonder what is more frightening than Voldemort himself,” Lupin mused. Again, almost everyone flinched. Harry noticed his eyes flickered to Hermione when he finished.

“Everyone ready?” said Professor Lupin. 

Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn’t ready. How could you make something funny out of something you don’t know you fear? But he didn’t want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves. “Neville, we’re going to back away,” said Professor Lupin. “Let you have a clear field, all right? I’ll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —” 

They all retreated, backed against the walls, it was getting crowded, and Harry felt someone clinging onto him. He slightly turned his head and saw it was Hermione, “Sorry,” She whispered. “It’s getting a bit crowded.”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry replied quickly. Truthfully, It didn’t bother Harry that Hermione was clinging onto him.

The pair turned back and saw Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready. 

“On the count of three, Neville,” said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. “One — two — three —now!” A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin’s wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes. “R — r — riddikulus! “ squeaked Neville. Professor Snape was now wearing Neville’s grandmother’s clothes, and the whole classroom fell into laughter.

“Yes! Yes! Excellent, Neville, nicely done! Parvati, you’re up!” Professor Lupin said excitedly. 

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising — “Riddikulus!” cried Parvati. A bandage unraveled at the mummy’s feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off. 

“Seamus!” roared Professor Lupin. Seamus darted past Parvati. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry’s head stand on end — “Riddikulus!” shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. 

Dean went next, and then Ron went. Harry was getting more and more anxious as the line thinned out. Soon enough, it was his turn to go. As Harry stood before the Boggart, he noticed it took more than usual to take a form. Professor Lupin also saw and stopped his movements. At long last, it chose a form.

Hermione

Everyone and everything stopped as soon as the Boggart chose a form. “Hermione?” Harry choked out. He could see her face filled with fear, and she looked like she was going to cry. 

“I…. tried, Harry,” Hermione said, her voice filled with dread. Harry had gone white as a ghost. His hands have gone clammy. There was sweat forming on Harry’s forehead.   
“I really did. I gave you all I had,” Continued Hermione. Just as Harry was about to move, he heard a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings coming from Harry’s left, and Harry stood there petrified as he saw the Dementor go to Hermione. Before the Dementor did anything though, Lupin jumped in front of Harry, and the Boggart quickly turned into something. Harry didn’t care. He was too caught up in his own world.

“Right! That will be the end of class,” Lupin said, trying to get control of what just happened, even though his own voice was filled with worry. “Off you guys go. Go on,” He shooed the class. 

Harry hasn’t moved. He was trying to figure out his Boggart. Why was that my Boggart? Is Hermione dying was my Boggart? 

“Harry?” Professor Lupin’s concerned voice broke Harry away from his thoughts. “I had no idea th-” 

“Neither did I, Professor,” interrupted Harry in a weak, distant voice. “I didn’t know either, sir,”

Professor Lupin gulped. After a moment, he spoke. “I… I suggest you get some fresh air, Harry. That wasn’t a regular Boggart. I’ll excuse you from your classes for today if you like.” Lupin offered.

Harry nodded. “Yeah… I think I’ll like that, Professor.” Harry said distantly. As Harry moved to get his bag, he turned. “Umm…. Thanks for the lesson, Professor. It was actually helpful.” Said Harry.

Professor Lupin weakly smiled. “You’re welcome Harry. And ten points for Gryffindor for answering my question earlier.” The Professor said, still smiling. Harry gave Lupin a grateful smile back and left.

As Harry was sitting down, leaning on a boulder. He knows he’s skipping classes and will most likely skip dinner, but he doesn’t care. His mind kept flashing to Hermione’s face and her words. “I gave you all I had.” What does that even mean? Harry pondered to himself and her face; oh my god, her face. She looked so defeated. She- Harry’s reflection was cut off by footsteps. He turned and saw the very face that was his Boggart.

Hermione.

“Are you going to miss dinner too?” She asked softly, a worried look on her face. Harry noticed she was carrying some toast as she sat down across from him. Harry could tell Hermione was restraining herself from asking questions with the way she’s biting her lower lip.

Harry sighed. “Hermione, whatever question you want to ask me, go right ahead.” He said as he picked up toast and bit into it.

“Why me? What did your Boggart mean? What did the Boggart me mean? Why not You-Know-Who? Why no-” Hermione was rapidly firing these questions, and Harry couldn’t keep up.

“Hermione!” Harry interrupted with a small laugh. “Look, I don’t have the answers to your questions, Hermione. That’s why I asked the Professor what if we didn’t know our worst fear,” Harry said before turning serious. “What I know, though, is that you’re my best friend who I don’t want to die by those Dementors. I don't know why that became my Boggart, but it did! How am I supposed to make that funny, Hermione? You were basically pleading, and a Dementor came down to you! How am I supposed to make that funny!?” Harry didn’t even notice he was rambling or raising his voice before being wrapped into a hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m right here, Harry,” Hermione said reassuringly. “I’m not leaving Harry.” 

“How can you be so sure, Hermione?” Harry murmured against her hair.

Hermione pulled back from the hug to look at Harry in the eyes. “I am not leaving Harry,” Hermione said with conviction. “I didn’t leave in first year, and I didn’t leave in second year, and I’m not leaving now.”

“Why? Hermione, I lead us into danger, I-” Started Harry.

“And I choose to go with you, Harry, on my own accord. There’s no one else I would like to be friends with, Harry.” Hermione interrupted.

Harry sighed, knowing there’s no way he would win this argument. “Fine, but I still hate the danger part, though.” Said Harry. “I suppose people are talking about it?” Harry asked her. “I mean, Harry Potter’s Boggart not being Voldemort? I already know people are going to talk.” Harry finished, gazing over to the lake, biting into his toast.

“People are talking, yes. But it’s mostly the Slytherins Harry. Although since you’re missing, people can’t bug you why the Boggart turned into that, can they? They’re bugging me for that, like I’m supposed to know your deepest darkest secrets.” She said, a bit exasperated. Harry’s lips twitched upwards.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry carefully. “I know you said you don’t understand why the Boggart took the form of me, but there must be something that triggered it, Harry.” Said Hermione softly.

“I guess, but I don’t know, Hermione. You aren’t in much danger, except when you go-” Harry suddenly flashed back when she was petrified in the hospital wing and feeling her cold hand on his. Harry visiting every night to remind himself she isn’t dead. Feeling miserable Hermione was in the hospital wing. Even thinking about her when she was petrified caused pain. Harry realized he was scared of what another magical creature might do to her and paled.

“Harry?” Asked a concerned Hermione as she saw Harry pale. “Except when I what Harry?” She asked.

Harry gulped. “When you got petrified, Hermione,” Harry explained. “I’m scared something like the Basilisk might happen again, but this time it’s with the Dementors.” Harry finished quietly, still gazing at the lake.

“Harry, how were you when I was petrified?” She asked, concerned.

Harry gave a hollow laugh, glancing at her for a second. “It was horrible, really. The school finally believed I wasn’t the heir of Slytherin, but my best friend got petrified. Seeing you for the first time was…..” Harry trailed off. He shook himself. “It was horrible. I thought you died, Hermione. I don’t remember who said it but, all I heard was you weren’t dead, merely petrified,” Harry said, his voice full of emotion. “I held your hand, and it was so cold. How can I not think you weren’t dead?” Harry’s voice cracking at the end. Taking a deep breath, and after a silence, he continued. “And when you ran at me like a missile, I felt so much better you were alive.” Harry finished, feeling relieved he finally got to talk about what happened last year.

“I at least know the last part is true,” Hermione said, smirking a little. Harry looked at her questionably. “Oh, come off it, Harry. You initiated that hug as much as I did.” She explained, still having the smirk on her face for a few seconds before it fell and she turned serious. “Uhm... I didn’t know I meant that much to you, Harry.”

“Yeah, me neither, too bad you had to get petrified for me to notice, though,” Harry said in misery.

“I’m fine now, Harry, come on, let’s go back inside. As much as I like to sit here and talk to you, it’s getting late and cold.” Hermione said as she got up and pulled Harry up with both her hands, but she kept hold of his right hand as they walked back to the castle.

Walking back to the common room, Harry knew Ron wanted an answer about the Boggart, but Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him. Before giving the password to enter, Hermione dropped holding his hand, and Harry felt a sudden wave of coldness. Harry saw that about half the common room was full as the pair entered. Harry searched the crowd to find Ron playing wizards chess with Dean. Sitting down next to Hermione on the couch, he saw Ron walking to the pair.

“Harry! Where were you today?” Ron asked him. Harry noticed some people stopped doing their work or conversation, and some whispered about Harry’s Boggart. “You went mis-” Ron started but was interrupted. 

“I know I went missing after the Defense class,” Harry interrupted and looked around the common room and saw everyone was looking at him. Sighing, he got up from the couch and looked at everyone. “Look, I’m not telling any of you, so don’t even bother asking,” Harry said bluntly with a pointed stare. It got so quiet in the common room you can hear a pin drop.

“Not even me?” Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

“No, not even you. This is between me and Hermione, no one else.” Harry spoke in a tone that said it was not up for argument. He sat back down next to Hermione, and she put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

After a few hours of finishing homework and talking, Harry and Hermione decided to call it a day. As usual, Hermione wrapped him into their goodnight hug. “You mean a lot to me too…. Best friend,” She said with a shy smile, although Harry couldn’t see it. He smiled and hugged her a little tighter before they pulled away from the hug.

“Goodnight, Hermione,” Harry said, still smiling.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Hermione responded as they went into their separate dorms.

Sept 19

Harry woke up unusually early to surprise Hermione for her birthday. He went down to the common room. Harry didn’t have to wait long as he heard footsteps behind him.

“Happy Birthday!” Harry stood up and said with a beaming smile, startling her as she rubbed her sleepiness away.

“Wh-what?” Hermione sputtered out. “Harry?” She asked when she got a good look.

“The one and only birthday girl,” Harry said with a smirk. “Had to wake up really early because someone I know tends to wake up at an ungodly hour,” Harry said in a teasing voice. “Now, do you want your presents or are you going to stand there?” Harry asked with a grin. Hermione flushed a little as she made her way to sit next to him.

“Wait, did you say presents?” Hermione asked as her brain got working.

“Uh. Yeah, and before you say anything. It took a while for these to get delivered, so you have no choice but to accept the presents.” Harry said as he put two wrapped presents on the table. “Hope you like them,” Harry said, his confidence wavering a little.

Hermione opened the first present. A Limited edition of Hogwarts: A History. With Author notes and extra information.

She looked at Harry in disbelief. “Is… is this real, Harry?” She asked him in a low, quiet voice as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. She ran her fingers on the cover.

“As real as you and me,” Harry answered softly. “Apparently, there’s less than five in the world.” He added. When she didn’t indicate anything, his confidence was dropping. “Do you…. Do you like it?” Harry asked sheepishly.

“Do… Do I like it?” Hermione asked incredulity. “Harry, you got me one of the rarest books to ever exist! Of course I like it. No, wait, scratch that. I love it Harry!” She put the book down and gave Harry a huge hug. “Thank you, Harry,” She whispered.

“No problem, Hermione, but I got another present for you,” Harry said. She broke away from the hug and looked at him in bewilderment.

“What?” She asked in confusion. “Harry, no, the book is enough, really.” Hermione said.

“You don’t even know what it is, Hermione. Trust me on this one.” Harry responded. He handed her the second present. “Open it,” Harry spoke. As Hermione opened it, she saw a note, a mirror, and a red and yellow bracelet with Hermione’s name being blue in the middle. 

“I feel like I should explain the bracelet,” Harry said as he saw Hermione’s face morph into confusion. She nodded. 

“Well, I noticed that you don’t really wear jewelry, but I still wanted to give you something that wasn’t just a book. So I thought of the bracelet. I don’t know. I just wanted to give you something to wear, if that makes any sense.” Harry said nervously.

She looked at Harry for a moment, “I like it. It’s personal and sweet,” She said truthfully, and Harry blushed a little. “Would you like to put it on me?” Hermione asked him. He took the bracelet and put it on, his hands lingering on top of hers for a second before she awkwardly coughed. “What’s with the mirror?” Hermione asked.

“Look at the note.” Was Harry answer. Hermione lightly huffed before grabbing the note.

Dear Hermione,

Happy 14th Birthday!!

How does it feel to be fourteen? You’re growing so fast. We miss you and apparently your friend Harry knew so he gave us mirrors that can communicate. Just say our names or Mum and Dad.

Love from,

Mum and Dad.

“Wait, what? Really Harry? Can I really talk to my Mum and Dad?” Hermione asked Harry.

“Why don’t you try it out?” Harry told her. Hermione reached to grab the mirror and said, “Mum and Dad.” As the parents showed up in the mirror, Harry got a feeling he was intruding, so he got up. 

“You catch up with them and meet me during breakfast, yeah?” Harry asked her. She nodded, and Harry left for breakfast. 

Harry didn’t have to wait long before seeing Hermione walking towards him with a beaming smile.

“I take it you liked it?” He asked her.

“My parents too.” She told him. “How did you get the mirror?” Hermione asked.

“Well, Gringotts have people that enchant things, so I visited one day when you weren’t visiting me. Quite easy, really.” Harry said as he bit into his scrambled eggs.

“Thank you, Harry. I missed my Mum and Dad.” Hermione said. Harry had a small grim smile on his face. I wish my parents were here. Harry thought. He looked down and saw Hermione still wearing the bracelet. His grim smile and thoughts were gone, replaced with a genuine smile.

“You don’t have to wea-” Harry started. 

“I know, but I like it so I’m going to keep wearing it.” Hermione interrupted.

“Alright then.” Harry felt a rush of affection of her wearing it without being prompted. “What do you want to do for your birthday?”He asked her. “It’s a Sunday, so no classes,” Harry added.

“I think I just want to relax with my best friend, but speaking of classes, do you know what elective you want to replace Divination? Hermione asked, interested.

“Well, from what you said about Ancient Runes, I think that sounds like fun. At least my head won’t hurt. There is some thinking, right?” Harry asked Hermione, amused.

“Of course there’s some thinking Harry,” Hermione said in a matter of factly tone, narrowing her eyes at Harry.

“Good, there’s nothing to worry about then,” Harry said. “What about you? Are you going to drop Divination with me? Harry asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“What? No, I can’t just dr-” Hermione started.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Harry interrupted, frowning. “You hate Divination more than me, but you don’t want to drop it? Not to mention that you take way more classes than me.” Harry argued. “If there’s one class you should drop, it’s Divination Hermione.” Continued Harry. “You’ve told me there isn’t anything to learn in that class, and you’re telling me you can’t drop it?” Harry pushed. He was beginning to worry for her with how many classes she’s taking.

Hermione bit her lower lip, appearing thoughtful. After a few long seconds, she sighed and gave in. “Fine, we’ll both go to Professor McGonagall’s office and drop Divination.”

“Great! You’ll be able to rest a little with a little more time. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking a bit more tired.” Harry said, worried.

Hermione took a long sip of her drink to ignore Harry’s statement. “Want to go now?” She asked Harry. He nodded, and they both got up but ran into Ron.

“Where are you guys going?” Ron asked.

“Professor McGonagall wants to meet us.” Harry lied quickly.

“Why?” Ron asked, trying to get more information.

“That’s why we’re going, to find out,” Harry said sneakily. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione scrutinizing him.

“Right, good luck, mate,” Ron muttered. 

Leaving the Great Hall, Hermione rounded on him.

“What was that, Harry James?” Hermione demanded.

“What was what?” Harry said, confused.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. “Why did you brush off Ron like that, Harry?” She demanded again.

“Hermione, I tried telling him I was thinking about dropping Divination. We had a little row, and now he’s not really talking to me. He kept telling me it was an easy O, but I said I don’t want to get reminded that I’m going to die. There’s also that I feel like I’m getting dumber in that class.” Harry said.

“But brushing him off isn’t going to do you any favors, Harry,” Hermione argued.

“I’m not the one who was shouting that I stay in a class I don’t to be apart of. He needs time to cool off Hermione. Can we drop it? I’ll think of something.” Harry said, not really wanting to talk about the other parts of the row he and Ron had.

“Oh, alright, fine.” Hermione dropped the subject to Harry’s relief. “Oh! We’re here.” She said, surprised as they stood outside of Professor McGonagall’s office.

Harry knocked and heard a muffled “Come in.”

“After you, milady.” Said Harry in an amused tone. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry could see her blushing a faint pink.

“Ah, Ms. Granger and Mr.Potter, what can I do for you today?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“We’re here to drop Divination, Professor,” Hermione said in her matter-of-fact voice.

“Can’t say I blame you,” McGonagall said. She looked at Harry. “What class do you wish to replace it with, Mr.Potter?” She asked.

“I was thinking Ancient Runes, Professor,” Harry told her. McGonagall wrote on a piece of parchment and looked up.

“These changes will take between a few days and a week. Be sure to get the books for the class, Mr.Potter.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem, Professor,” Harry said. 

“Good, go enjoy the nice day today. And Happy Birthday, Ms. Granger.” Professor McGonagall said with a hint of a smile.

Hermione blushed like a tomato and stammered over her words, so Harry took charge. Grabbing her hand without a second thought, “Thank you, Professor, we’ll be off.” Said Harry and lead Hermione out of McGonagall’s office. Harry looked at Hermione in amusement.

“I have never seen you stammer over your words like that,” Harry started as they were walking away from Professor McGonagall’s office. “Would you like to explain what happened in there, Hermione?” Harry asked in an innocent voice.

“Oh, quiet you,” Hermione said sternly, though Harry could see her lips twitch upwards. “I wasn’t expecting her to know my birthday is all,” Hermione explained.

“So you blushed like a tomato?” Harry questioned. “She is your favorite teacher, so I guess it makes sense.” Mused Harry.

“Are you going to tease me on about this or what?” Hermione lightly glared at him. 

Harry put his hands up. “Ok. Ok, no more teasing. I promise.” Harry said. “Do you want to walk around the lake?” He asked after a silence.

Hermione thought for a moment. “Sure, It’ll be nice to walk around for a bit. We should get clothes appropriate for the weather outside, though.” Hermione said.

“Sounds good,” Harry responded.

Going into their dorms, Harry changed into a warm grey hoodie and pants. He was the first one to reach the common room. Harry had to wait for a minute before he heard footsteps. Standing up from the couch, he saw Hermione. She looked…. Beautiful. She was wearing a periwinkle blue beanie. Harry could see some of her hair outside the beanie. She was also wearing a periwinkle blue jumper. He was a little surprised her pants weren’t blue. Her pants were light grey, but somehow it went along with the jumper and beanie. Harry thought she looked stunning. Harry gulped as his mouth went dry. “You look nice, Hermione,” Harry said sincerely. “Did you mean to match your beanie and your jumper?” Questioned Harry. She blushed a little. 

“You look pretty nice yourself, Harry, and yes, I did,” Hermione responded with a smile, and it was his turn to blush.

“Thanks, ready to go then?” Harry asked. She nodded, and just before the pair went out of the common room, Hermione looped her arm through his, sending him flashbacks to Diagon Alley. Where it was only the both of them, walking around. Hermione clearly thought the same as she gave him Harry a smile. He smiled back at her, walking with her outside to enjoy his day with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should explain the bracelet. I have one with my name that my grandma gave to me. Rest her soul. And I thought it would be nice for me to honor her and I think it would be a nice birthday present for Hermione. Till next time. Adios


	4. Discussions

Oct 7  
Ever since Hermione’s birthday, Things have been good, except for the part where Ron has been miffed about Harry leaving Divination. The pair again argued about it in their dormitories this October morning. 

“Tell me again why you left Divination? It’s an easy O!” Ron exclaimed.

“That’s exactly why! It’s way too easy, and there’s nothing to learn in that class.” Harry explained tiredly. He’s been telling Ron the same thing for the past two weeks.   
“Look, I’m not going to switch back, Ron. Ancient Runes is like another branch of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It’s actually really interesting compared to Divination, not to mention it’s been two weeks since I left Divination, and I’m doing fine with Ancient Runes, a class where I can actually learn.” Harry snapped. 

“Fine,” Ron snapped back after a silence. “Don’t come running to me when that class gets difficult.” He said, brushing by Harry and leaving the dormitory. Harry felt a little guilty snapping at Ron, but he was tired of having the same conversation repeatedly. The others in the dormitory saw the argument but kept to themselves. 

Walking down to the common room, he saw Hermione sitting on the sofa. She looked up and smiled at him. 

Harry felt a little better after his argument with Ron seeing her smile.

“Good morning, Harry,” Hermione said, still smiling.

“Morning, Hermione.” He said back. Hermione must’ve noticed something because her smile fell.

“I just saw Ron leave not looking too happy,” she said. “Did you guys have another row?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, plopped himself to sit next to her. “It’s always the same argument. I’m getting tired of it, really.” He said, gazing onto the floor. A silence went by them, and the next thing Harry knew, Hermione’s head was on his right shoulder. Harry was surprised and barely suppressed the feeling to jump, knowing it would be awkward if he did. Harry tried to look at her, but brown hair filled his vision. He stood still for a moment before he relaxed and put his cheek on top of her head, hoping she was ok with this.

“This is nice,” Harry blurted out in a whisper. Really? Did I have to say that? Can’t I for once keep my mouth shut for once? Nice way to ru-

“Yeah, it is,” Hermione whispered back, interrupting Harry’s self-deprecating thoughts.

The two stayed like that for fifteen minutes, neither one wanting to move as they were comfortable before Harry’s stomach rumbled. Hermione laughed softly, removing her head from his shoulder, and stood up. Harry suddenly felt cold. Hermione lowered her hand for him to take it. She pulled him up, unconsciously looping her arm through his. Harry noticed but didn’t say as he felt comfortable. 

Hermione noticed and unlooped her arm and began stammering an apology before reaching the Great Hall. Harry laughed.

“What’s so funny?” demanded Hermione, red in the face, glaring at him.

“I noticed you looped our arms together, Hermione,” Harry said with amusement as they were walking to their table. “I would have said something if I didn’t feel comfortable.” He finished as they sat down side by side. Hermione stared at him. He knew why though, everyone knew he wasn’t a huge fan of people touching him.

“It’s rude to stare, you know,” Harry teased, biting into his toast. Hermione still looked at Harry in disbelief. 

“So you don’t mind if I looped our arms together?” Hermione asked in wonder. Harry shook his head. “You won’t mind if I hold your hand?” He shook his head again. “Ok, let me think here. You won’t mind if I hug you?” She asked with interest. Once again, he shook his head with a laugh. 

“No, I won’t mind if you do any of those.” He said with amusement. He went back to eat, but before he could take a bite, he was engulfed in a hug while Harry let out a small “oof.” He wasn’t in a position to return the hug, so he resorted to holding her forearm. After a few seconds, she began to pull away. He gave her a smile, one she returned. “See? I’m fine with you hugging me and all that,” said Harry.

“Hey, Potter!” A voice shouted from behind before Hermione had the chance to open her mouth. Harry internally groaned as he already knew who it was. He hoped if he just ignored it, it would go away. “I’m talking to you, Potter!” The voice shouted again. Taking one bite from his toast, Harry turned around and saw a person he wished to curse away from here. 

“Yes, Malfoy?” Harry said coldly.

“I see you’re spending more time with the mudblood.” Draco drawled. Harry’s hand twitched to his wand, but Hermione interlaced their hands so Harry couldn’t curse him seven ways to Sunday. Everyone who heard that stopped talking and began to watch the pair. “Why do you keep her around, Potter? I didn’t think you would stoop so low you would want her around,” Malfoy sneered. Everyone who heard Draco knew what he meant. 

Clenching his jaw, Harry stood up slowly, unlinking his hand from Hermione’s, and spoke in a calm but rage restrained voice. 

“First of all, I’m spending more time with someone named Hermione.” Harry began. “Second of all, she’s a friend who I like to spend time with. Just because you use your so-called friends doesn’t mean other people do too.” 

Harry suddenly got an idea, deciding to go one step further into making Malfoy furious. “Your family must know all about staying around, right Malfoy?” Harry asked, hoping Malfoy takes the bait. “Let me guess, did Voldemort keep your parents around for, ah, pleasure, Malfoy?” Harry said with a smirk as he saw Draco’s face morph into rage. Harry continued before Malfoy opened his mouth. “And third of all, the next time I hear you say that, I swear to Merlin, I will hex so you bad not even Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal you,” Harry said in a voice so threatening you could mistake it for Snape. Draco paled the way Harry spoke but knew backing down was a bad idea. 

“This isn’t over, Potter,” Draco whispered, glaring at him, but Harry paid no mind to Draco. 

“Harry?” Hermione asked a little warily as Harry sat back down. He couldn’t blame her, really. He just did his best impersonation of Snape. “Are you alright?” She asked.

“Y-yeah, I think.” Harry stammered out. “I didn’t know I could do that,” Harry confessed.

Hermione gave a nod as to understand as she scooted closer to him as they ate breakfast mostly in silence as Harry tried to understand what the hell happened. 

“How can you be so calm, Hermione?” Harry asked out of the blue. “No one ever suggested that about you, and you’re acting very calm,” He continued. 

“I don’t care what Malfoy has to say about me,” Hermione started. “Nor any of his buddies, I do admit, it was surprising he even thought of that. But after the shock wore off, I was mostly praying you didn’t do anything stupid.” She finished with a smile.

“Hey!” Harry cried out. “I’ll have you know. I have gotten better of not taking the bait.” He said passionately. Hermione laughed, and it didn’t take long for Harry to smile.

After they finished breakfast, they walked out of the Great Hall with nowhere to go as they waited for class to start. 

Looking at each other, “The lake?” the pair asked simultaneously. Laughing to themselves, the two went on their usual lake walk, with Hermione’s arm looped around his. However, the difference on this walk was Hermione leaning on Harry slightly, and Harry noticed. He has gone as Harry decided to lean a little to see if she would notice. Hermione, of course, saw that Harry was leaning.

“Noticed I was leaning, did you?” Hermione asked softly, absentmindedly kicking a rock.

“Kinda hard not to notice since we walked around the lake so many times,” Harry said with amusement, squeezing her hand.

“We have walked a lot, haven’t we?” Hermione half asked, half stated. 

“Are you complaining?” Harry asked her in confusion.

“Oh, goodness no, Harry. Walking with you is fun, we talk about everything and nothing at the same time. It’s a good way to let off some steam and to talk about something, not to mention looking at the Black Lake is a beautiful sight to see.” Hermione half lectured. 

The pair stopped walking and gazed at the lake, where they saw part of a tentacle from the Giant Squid come out. “See? It’s beautiful.” Hermione said, pointing where they saw the tentacle. Harry hummed in agreement glancing at Hermione before looking at the Lake.

“You know,” Harry started slowly. “We might not be able to walk around the Lake after October, with all snow and the cold.” He mused.

“Yeah, maybe,” Hermione agreed. Tearing her gaze away from the lake, she looked at Harry with a playful smile. “We still have time until October is gone.” She began. Harry wondered where she was going with this. She suddenly turned serious. “Unless you want to spot our walks.” She said in a serious tone.

“What? No! Wha- How,” Harry began sputtering while Hermione fell into laughter; she had a hard time standing up. She had to lean on Harry to stand up. Harry held her so she wouldn’t slide off him with the way she was laughing. He could hear her muffled by his clothes. 

“Haha, Laugh it up. You made Harry Potter look like a fool. You happy now?” Harry said, trying to sound stern, but his lips were twitching upwards, hearing Hermione laugh so care-free as that was something he never saw in the past two years. Her laughter began to die down as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

“I’m sorry for making a fool out of you. Do you forgive me?” Hermione asked, pulling back enough to look at him while giving him her best puppy-eyed look.

Harry was speechless at her and couldn’t talk for a second before regaining composer. “I guess I can forgive you,” Harry said in mock exasperation. 

Smacking his chest and calling him a prat, Hermione leaned into the hug. “This is nice,” She whispered, remembering Harry’s words in the common room.

“Yeah, it is.” agreed Harry. After several minutes, he looked at his watch and saw it was almost time for class.“As much as I like this, classes are starting pretty soon. And I know how much you like to get there early,” said Harry, not really wanting to move. 

Hermione sighed, which surprised Harry since she loves school. She broke the hug and gave Harry a smile that melted his heart. “Let’s go then,” Hermione said. She Looped her arm with his and started walking towards their class.

Leaving Potions class, Harry for once left feeling in a semi-good mood, mostly because Hermione was there to calm him down and squeeze his hand when Snape would target him. Reaching the Great Hall for lunch, Harry plopped himself with Hermione next to him while Ron across the pair.

“Nasty day in potions today,” Ron grumbled. Being Neville’s partner and Snape has been bullying Neville worse than ever when he found out Neville’s Boggart. 

“Cheer up, Ron. We have defense today.” Harry said, trying to cheer up Ron. His friendship with Ron has been complicated ever since Harry replaced Divination with Ancient Runes. Harry knew Ron blamed Hermione for some reason and would not let that go. He just hoped they didn’t get to witness the famous Weasley temper because Harry knew who he would take the side of this time. 

“What’d do you think we’re doing today, Harry?” Ron asked, breaking Harry’s thoughts.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was on worse terms with the redhead than Harry was. “We’ll probably learn about another creature. You know, a Boggart to a Goblin or whatever. Could be interesting.” Harry answered nonchalantly. 

“Interesting?” Ron asked in disbelief. “You’re spending too much tim-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Ron.” Harry interrupted sharply before Ron and Hermione got into another argument again this year. 

“Look…” Harry started with an exasperated sigh. “You’ve been doing ok in not attacking Hermione with her study’s. Please don’t start now; she likes different things than you and me,” said Harry. “Attacking her will do nothing but start an argument, and I, for one, don’t want to deal with that. Last year, you didn’t attack her, and we got along pretty well. So please, don’t start now.” Harry pleaded. 

“Learning about the Boggart was interesting, right?” Hermione cautiously added.

“Well, yeah, because we got to use our wands,” Ron countered. “Can you tell m-” 

“No,” Harry cut in. Already knowing what Ron was about to ask. “It’s between Hermione and me, that’s all,” Harry said pointedly.

Ron nodded and switched the conversation to quidditch soon as the trio enjoyed the rest of their lunch. 

Walking into Defense, Harry was right that they would learn about another creature. They were learning about Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed. 

“Yikes, a bit barbaric, aren’t they?” Harry whispered to no one in particular while reading a passage from the book. 

“Just a bit,” A voice said from his left that made Harry jump.

“Christ, Hermione. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Harry asked, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

“Forget I was here?” She asked in mock hurt.

“Yeah… well, I was invested in the book.” Harry defended himself. 

“You were invested in the way they can beat muggles into a pulp?” Hermione asked with amusement. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Not that part. It’s interesting to learn about creatures when they’re not trying to kill us.” Harry countered. 

“That’s something, I suppose.” She agreed.

After the class ended, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to enjoy their dinner. 

“Do you when Quidditch is going to start, Harry?” Ron asked with curiosity. 

“Dunno, maybe it’ll start soon,” Harry mused. “Knowing Wood, he’ll start as soon as he can.”

“Will you be able to keep up with all the homework?” Hermione asked. Harry saw that Ron opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it remembering Harry’s words from earlier in the day.

“I reckon I can keep up. If I’m not, you’ll help me, right?” Harry asked her with a smile. 

“Of course, I’ll help you if you’re not keeping up,” Hermione said while rolling her eyes. “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help?” 

Harry shrugged, and the three soon finished dinner before going to the Gryffindor common room for the evening. 

Harry sat on a sofa near the fire and leaned back on it before Hermione sat next to him. “Will you be doing your work soon?” She asked

“In a minute,” Harry mumbled. He heard a small huff, and Harry smiled a little. 

Right as Harry was about to lean forward and start working, he heard a booming voice.

“There you are, Harry!” Harry’s Quidditch team captain called out. “We need you in the locker rooms.” Oliver Wood said.

“Why?” Harry questioned a little warily. Harry knew how vicious Wood was with Quidditch practices. 

“We’re going to talk about Quidditch strategies.” Wood explained.

“But I have…. Homework.” Harry protested weakly. Wood pretended not to hear and waved him off.

“I’ll see you in five minutes.” Wood said and walked out of the common room. 

Harry sighed and packed up his things. “Quidditch calls. Something tells me this year is going to be more brutal than the past two years.” Harry mused. “See you after, yeah?” Harry asked after finishing packing his things.

“Yeah,” Hermione said wistfully. “Don’t let Wood rotten your brain with Quidditch terms, ok?” She noted also standing up and giving Harry a quick hug. “Now go. Your captain might not be happy if you show up late.” Hermione stated. Harry nodded and walked to get out, only to stop by the portrait. He threw one last glance at Hermione and left the common room.

Walking into the chilly locker rooms, Harry saw Oliver pacing, mumbling to himself about something. Looking around the locker room, he saw the three chasers on the Gryffindor team, Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. The three looked at Oliver as if he had gone mad, and Harry couldn’t blame them. “So I take you guys don’t know what that's about?” Harry whispered to the trio once he got near them.

“None,” Katie responded. 

“We think he’s gone a bit mad,” Alicia said, throwing a worried look at Oliver.

“We already thought he was a bit mad, Alicia,” Angelina stated. “I think he’s growing more mad than usual.” 

“Don’t blame you there, Angi,” Fred cut in.

“He’s always been mad, but this is on a whole new level,” George said. 

“This is his final year, though,” Fred said thoughtfully. 

“I suppose that is an excuse. Wants to play Quidditch professionally.” George agreed. Harry threw the chasers a hopeless look seeing the twins back and forth.

“But murmuring to himself?” Harry asked. “Isn’t that a bit much?” Harry questioned, looking at the twins.

“Don’t look at us ickle harrikins,” Fred started with a grin, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulder. 

“We’re just thinking of ways to make our captain look less crazy,” George continued. Wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder. 

“Of course, you can always ask him why he’s mumbling to himself.” Fred offered. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it. Always goes on long rants that make me want to slice my ears off.” George warned. Harry suddenly grew very uncomfortable.

“Boys, let our seeker go,” Angelina ordered, seeing Harry’s uncomfortable state.

The twins let go of Harry. “As you wish, madam,” Fred said with an exaggerated bow. A silence ensued. 

“So, um, who wants to tell Oliver we’re here?” George asked, breaking the silence. Another silence. 

Alicia sighed and cleared her throat. “Oi, Wood! We’re all here.” She said. “You wanted to talk with us?” Alicia asked when Oliver turned to the team.

“Here we go,” Fred whispered.

“Get ready to see the signs of madness, Harry,” George said. 

“Yes! I wanted to talk to you guys.” Wood said quickly.

“Uh, why?” Katie asked. “Isn’t Quidditch weeks away?”

“It doesn’t matter how long it’s away!” Oliver snapped. “This is my last shot at the cup. We’ve got the best — ruddy — team — in — the — school,” he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. “We’ve got three superb Chasers.” Giving a pointed look at the three.

“We’ve got two unbeatable Beaters.” 

“Stop it, Oliver, you’re embarrassing us,” said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush. 

“And we’ve got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match! I’ll go as far as he’s the best seeker in a century!” Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. “And me,” he added as an afterthought. 

“You’re a good keeper, Oliver.” Harry and Katie said simultaneously. The pair stared at each other in confusion. “That was weird,” Harry said after a silence came upon the team. Katie agreed with a hum.

“You can say that again,” George said. 

“That was we-” Fred started but was pinched by George in the arm. “Hey!” 

“I didn’t actually mean it,” George said with a grin while Fred glared at him.

“Anyway, you’re a fantastic keeper, Oliver,” Angelina said softly, trying to redirect the conversation. 

“Yeah, you’re brilliant,” Alicia stated. 

“Thanks, but the point is,” Wood went on, resuming his pacing, “the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I’ve thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven’t got it, and this year’s the last chance we’ll get to finally see our name on the thing…” 

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic. 

“We’ll win this year,” The twins said simultaneously.

“Definitely.” Agreed Harry.

“We’ll do it.” The chasers said. 

After the team rallied, Oliver started to talk about tactics for the next hour.

Walking back to the common room, Harry’s head was swimming with lines, x’s and o’s he was sure he was going crazy. Giving the password to the fat lady, he walked in to see Hermione still working. “You’re still doing homework?” Harry asked, startling her. “Hey, it’s me.” 

“Don’t scare me like that,” Hermione said breathlessly. Harry sat next to her while she returned to her work.

“Right. Sorry.” Harry apologized before frowning. “How long have you been doing homework?” He asked. 

“Just over an hour, I think,” Hermione responded. “Why?” She questioned Harry back. 

“Just wondering,” Harry said.

Hermione nodded before finishing her work and straightened up to look at Harry. “How was Quidditch talk?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I think that Oliver is starting to go crazy. He was pacing and mumbling to himself when I got there. He didn’t even notice the whole team was there before Alicia told him.” Harry told her, almost getting lost in her chocolate eyes. 

“So he’s going to be crazier with the practices?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah, I expect so. It’s his final year to win the cup.” Harry responded. “And I’m expecting to need your help because, well, you know, with how Oliver is,” Harry said. 

“I’ll try and help, speaking of which. Homework. Now.” Hermione demanded. 

Harry gave a grin. “Yes, madam,” Harry said with an exaggerated bow, copying Fred from earlier.

“Really?” She asked. Harry gave her a shrug, and she huffed. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” Hermione asked no one in particular.

“Studying with me can help,” answered Harry, still grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes but agreed. 

“Harry?” Hermione called out after half an hour of work. 

Harry looked up and blinked in surprise. “Yes?” He asked.

“Where does Ron go when we’re working?” She asked Harry. 

“Oh, I don’t really know, maybe playing Wizards Chess with Dean or Seamus,” Harry said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “He just needs time to relax a little,” said Harry. “Why?”

“Just wondering, you’ve been spending a lot of time with me this year,” Hermione said before she could process the words; she hoped Harry didn’t take it the wrong way.

“Is that a bad thing?” Harry asked in confusion. 

“No! No, it isn’t. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just noticing it.” Hermione tried to clarify. “I’m grateful that you’re spending time with me, is what I’m trying to say,” Hermione said, Going a bit pink in embarrassment. 

“And I’m grateful you visited me in Diagon Alley,” Harry responded. “I don’t know what I would have been doing there all alone.” He said, smiling at Hermione.

“I know you would do the same for me.” She responded, refusing to meet Harry’s eye. 

“Damn right,” Harry said, laughing at Hermione’s attempts of scolding him. 

“Ok,” Harry said, still chuckling after a minute of laughing. “Ok, let’s finish this, yeah?” He asked Hermione.

“Sure, but watch your language, Potter.” Hermione scolded him. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Calling me Potter now?” He asked in confusion. “Well, in that case, Lead the way, Granger,” He said, wondering what was going to happen next. 

“Don’t call me that,” Hermione muttered.

“Then don’t call me Potter,” Harry countered.

“It’s weird.” The pair said in unison. They shared a look and returned to their work.

An hour later, the two teenagers finished their work and took a minute to rest. 

“Well,” Hermione started. “That was-”

“Exhausting,” Harry interrupted, leaning back into the couch, wanting more than to rest.

“We didn’t study for that long!” Hermione protested. 

“Talking Quidditch strategy and then studying? Not the best combo there, Hermione,” Harry defended himself. “Let’s call it a night, yeah?” He proposed after a silence.

Hermione looked at the grandfather clock and nodded. “It is getting quite late,” She mused, biting her lower lip.

Packing their things up, the pair got up and shared their usual goodnight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have finished this days ago, but the thought of Harmony in the MCU took over my mind.
> 
> Alright, so some of you may have questions about Harry’s Boggart. I have a plan for it. He’s still going to learn the Patronus. 
> 
> I feel like I went too harsh on Ron this chapter; I’m going to dial it back. Let me just emphasize this now. I do not hate Ron to the point where I want to bash his character into the ground. I think he’s not a very good friend, but I don’t hate him so much I bash him. I’m still wondering what I should do with him in this story.
> 
> I hate Draco. He can burn in hell.
> 
> Thank you guys for taking the time of your day to read this, for whatever reason.
> 
> The next chapter will be the Sirius Black break-in and maybe the Quidditch match. 
> 
> Until then, Adios.


End file.
